Comatose
by Faye-The-BookWolf
Summary: He hit his head' Kaoru muttered, feeling guilt build up over him' When Hikaru slips into a coma, how will Kaoru be able to cope without his brother? Rated T because it is a twincest story! My first Ouran fic. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Comatose

Chapter one

_A/N- Dear LORD! It's finally up! FINALLY! T^T -tears of Joy- The whole story is 4,004 words but i condensed it into 6 chapters for easier reading. This is a Ouran Host Club fanfiction based off the Twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I worked my ass off on this thing haha._

_**WARNING!**- Will contain twincest in later chapters. Yes this is a yaoi incest fic. Got a problem? Don't read it._

_I don't own Own Ouran Host club sadly but If I did, Yaoi fangirls would be delighted._

_--_

"Separate rooms?" Two voices rang out, the speakers staring at their mother in disbelief.

"That's right." Yuzuha Hitachiin replied, looking at her sons warily.

The two identical, red headed, amber eyed boys looked at each other for a few moments, frowning.

"No." They said together, a firm edge to their tone.

Yuzuha sighed, clasping her hands together.

"Boys" She said softly. "You two are growing up now! You both need your privacy. Besides, this may help you become independent."

Hikaru Hitachiin leaned forward from where he was sat on his and his brother's shared bed and draped his arms around his younger twin brother Kaoru's neck in a protective motion, fixing his mother a steely glare.

Yuzuha sighed once again and glanced at her watch with a frown.

"I have to go." She said slowly. "Important meeting... But we will talk about this when I get home."

"Hai. Sayonara Okaasan." The twins chorused as their mother left the room. They turned to each other and sighed, flopping back on their bed simultaneously.

"Separate rooms?" Kaoru whispered, sounding as upset as he looked.

"It's ok Kaoru" Hikaru smiled, wrapping his arms around him. He ran his fingers softly through his brother's red hair and smiled a little wider when Kaoru sighed in contentment. "They'll never split us up." Hikaru promised. "Now as much as i'd like to stay here...We should go. Tono will have a fit if we're late."

Kaoru laughed at the mention of the host club king and nodded, getting up with Hikaru to start the day.

--The Host Club is now open for business—

"I can't believe Okaasan wishes to split us up." Kaoru murmured sadly, casting his eyes down in a uke expression, tears building in his eyes.

"Kaoru" Hikaru soothed, pulling his brother into his arms protectively. "No one will pull me away from you. " He rested his forehead against Kaoru's. "I will protect you."

"Hikaru..."

"KYAAAA!" the fan-girls screamed as the brothers gazed into each other's eyes. "It's the forbidden brotherly love!"

Meanwhile, as today's theme was 'Sailor's at sea', a certain King by the name of Tamaki Suoh was attempting to get one Haruhi Fujiioka to wear a mermaid outfit. When she promptly refused, Tamaki retreated to his so named 'corner of woe' and began to grow mushrooms.

"Sorry Senpai..." Haruhi muttered. "But I'm not wearing that thing."

This only succeeded in making Tamaki even more depressed, causing Haruhi to sigh in annoyance.

The twins looked over at the two as their guests left happily, having screamed 'moe' and 'kya' a few more times. They grinned slyly at each other and both casually slipped their arms around Haruhi who raised an eyebrow. Tamaki looked up and glared dangerously. The twins continued to grin and both kissed Haruhi on either cheek causing the fan-girls around to screech in delight and caused Tamaki, who had managed somehow to grow mushrooms on his head to jump up and start cussing the twins out, ranting about sexual harassment towards his innocent little daughter.

"Senpai, stop" Haruhi grimaced. "You're being ridiculous"

With that, she left Tamaki to sulk and the twins high-fived each other, silently congratulating each other on a job well done.

"Mommy!" Tamaki raged, looking at the glasses character, Kyouya Ootori. "I fear for my daughter's innocence! Those shady twins are turning her against me!"

"Tamaki, don't call me that in public."

Cue the corner of woe.


	2. Chapter 2

Comatose

Chapter 2

_A/N- Yup! Chapter two! Enjoy people._

**WARNING- This chapter contains mild twincest. **

_disclaimer- I don't own Own Ouran Host club sadly but If I did, Yaoi fangirls would be delighted._

_--_

"Did you see Milord's face?" Hikaru laughed as he and Kaoru got into the family limousine.

"It was priceless" Kaoru agreed, but his smiled soon turned to a frown as he decided to test a theory. "But" he began slowly. "You seemed to enjoy kissing Haruhi more than you care to admit, didn't you?"

Hikaru shook his head. "She's just our toy." He said hastily.

Kaoru bit his lip and looked down at his feet, then up at Hikaru, using the full force of his eyes in all his uke glory. "Do – do you like Haruhi more than you like me?"

"No!" Hikaru cried. "You are the most important person to me Kaoru." He reached over to pull his brother into a hug. However, just as Hikaru was pulling him closer, the limo screeched to a sudden stop and the brother's lips connected. They stared at each other for a moment, shocked and embarrassed before quickly pulling away. The chauffer opened their door and Hikaru wasted no time in jumping out and sprinting towards the house.

"Hika-!" Kaoru cried then placed his fingertips on his lips. "Hikaru..."

--

Hikaru shot upstairs up to his and Kaoru's room, rushing into their en suite bathroom. He shut and locked the door and began to run the shower. He undressed quickly and stepped into the shower, closing his eyes as the water ran down his body.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself. "This is wrong. So wrong"

Hikaru pressed his forehead against the wall gently and thought about what had just happened. As if kissing his brother wasn't enough, he had to enjoy it too. Kaoru's lips were so soft, warm and welcoming. Hikaru swallowed slightly and shook his head.

"He's my brother. It's wrong." He muttered.

'_I don't own Own Ouran Host club sadly but If I did, Yaoi fangirls would be delighted.__I don't own Own Ouran Host club sadly but If I did, Yaoi fangirls would be delighted.__But you always were closer than you were supposed to be' _a sly voice in the back of his mind seemed to sneer.

"Doesn't mean I should have fantasies about kissing him."

'_What about your little twincest deal at the club?_

"It's just an act!"

_Is it? You act like it even when you're alone._

"Buzz off."

Silence.

Hikaru sank to his knees and groaned. God he was going crazy. First he enjoyed kissing his twin brother and now he was talking to himself. Great. He stood up and cried out suddenly as he smacked his head against the shower knob. He stumbled backwards and slipped, his head bouncing off the wall with a sickening _thud_. His last coherent thought as he slipped into unconsciousness was;

"Kaoru..."


	3. Chapter 3

Comatose

Chapter 3

_A/N- Chapter 3!_

_disclaimer- I don't own Own Ouran Host club sadly but If I did, Yaoi fangirls would be delighted._

--

"Hikaru?" Kaoru called, looking around as he headed upstairs. He sighed slightly and slowly ran his fingers through his hair. He headed up to the second floor where he and Hikaru shared a room and flinched suddenly, feeling a dull throbbing on top and at the back of his head. "Ouch..."

He opened their door and heard the shower running in their bathroom. He smiled slightly and pulled off his tie and blazer. He then quietly walked to the door and knocked.

"Hikaru?" he called out, frowning when there was no answer. He opened his mouth to try again when a thought which made his heart hurt appeared in his mind. "Are you angry at me? Are you ignoring me? If this about the limo then I'm sorry..."

He suddenly felt water on his feet and looked down to see water seeping under a crack in the door but something was wrong. Kaoru bent down to look at the water and saw it was slightly tinged red.

"HIKARU!" Kaoru jumped up and tried desperately to open the door but Hikaru had locked it. He began to bang on the door, trying to beat it open but to no avail. Thinking quickly, he sprinted out of the room and downstairs, heading to where he knew spare keys to every room in the house were. He grabbed a skeleton key and began to sprint back up the stairs, bellowing at two maids to follow him as he passed, startled but worried, they quickly obeyed.

Kaoru slipped as he skidded around the corridor but quickly regained his balance and sprinted into his bedroom. Tears in his eyes, he unlocked the door and pushed it open and let out a small cry. "Hikaru! Hikaru!" He grabbed two towels as he passed and jumped into the shower with his twin. He covered his up quickly as the maids ran in then swallowed when he saw all of the blood seeping from the back of Hikaru's head.

"Get an ambulance!" he cried, placing the towel under Hikaru's head to try to stop the blood flow, cradling his brother in his arms. One of the maids turned quickly to grab the phone whilst the other moved forward with more towels, unsure how to help.

"Gomen...Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered, agony laced through his tone.

--

'My pain is his pain.'

'His pain is my pain.'

'We are separate beings bound together by the course of life.'

Kaoru paced throughout the waiting room, being watched by his worried parents. He hated this, this waiting, not knowing what was going on with his other half. He slumped into a chair, impatient as he waited for the time to pass.

After a few moments he looked up and saw a doctor headed in their direction. He jumped up immediately and his parents followed his lead.

"How is he?" Yuzuha asked worriedly.

"Stable." The doctor replied but he sighed. "Mrs Hitachiin...Mr Hitachiin. Your son hit his head rather badly when he fell. The force of this has caused him to slip into a comatose state."

Kaoru froze. Comatose? Hikaru? No way. Hikaru could not be in a coma.

"Can I see him?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, not that he wanted to and even if they refused he'd find a way. He had to see Hikaru. Now.

"Of course" the doctor replied. Kaoru looked at his mother and silently pleased for time alone with Hikaru. Seeing his mother nod, Kaoru turned and sprinted down the corridor towards his other half. He pushed open the hospital door and felt his heart ache as he spotted his beloved brother, happy mischievous Hikaru lay motionless in the bed, wires connecting him to machines. He moved towards the bed and sat himself down in a chair. He took Hikaru's hand gently, being careful of the wires.

"Gomen, Hikaru..." he whispered, fighting back tears. He had to pull himself together. Hikaru couldn't hold him or wipe away his tears now. He had to be strong, for both of them.

His parents finally arrived and having stayed a while, decided to get something to eat in the cafe, Kaoru refused to leave Hikaru's side and so his parents left reluctantly.

Around a half hour later, Kaoru heard a familiar voice which made him look up from Hikaru's sleeping form.

"Milord?" he mumbled as Tamaki suddenly burst into the room, sparkles and glitter flying from him dramatically.

"Kao Chan! Kao Chan!" Mitskuni Haninozuka 'Hani/Honey' Cried as he ran into the room and latched onto Kaoru's arm, looking up at him with tears in his big brown eyes.

"Honey Senpai..." Kaoru muttered and looked up as the other Host club members entered the room. "guys..."

"Kaoru!" Tamaki wailed, throwing his arms around said twin. "Gomen! Gomen!" he sobbed.

"Milord" Kaoru scowled, having no patience for the kings' actions tonight. "Get off."

Tamaki, horrified at his heartfelt sympathy being refused in such a manner, quickly moved into a corner to sulk.

"What are you all doing here?" Kaoru asked quietly, shifting his gaze to Hikaru.

"To see you two." Haruhi explained, moving forward to put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Honey agreed, letting go of Kaoru's arm to look at Hikaru sadly. "Wahh!" he sobbed, running to Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka and hiding his face.

Haruhi also looked at Hikaru. "What happened?" she asked softly. "Kyouya only knew he was in the hospital."

"He hit his head." Kaoru muttered, feeling guilt build up over him.

"It wasn't your fault." Haruhi said suddenly, looking at Kaoru from the corner of her eye.

"W-What?" he stammered. "How did you...?"

"Just a hunch" Haruhi replied calmly.

Once the host club had left for home, Kaoru was left to ponder on what Haruhi had said to him before she had departed.

"_Even though you blame yourself for this, just think about Hikaru. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't blame you for this. So you shouldn't blame yourself." _

He sighed as his parents forced him to leave Hikaru's bedside to go home.

That was the first night Kaoru spent away from Hikaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Comatose

Chapter 4

_A/N- Poor Kaoru :c chapter 4_

_disclaimer- I don't own Own Ouran Host club sadly but If I did, Yaoi fangirls would be delighted._

--

Kaoru stared up at the ceiling in his bedroom before his eyes drifted over to the alarm clock. 1.34am. He sighed and turned over onto his side.

"Hika-"he stopped himself when he remembered Hikaru wasn't there. He bit his lip and pulled Hikaru's pillow towards him. Inhaling his brothers' scent, he finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

Morning came and Kaoru awoke, flinching as the suns' rays reflected into his eyes. He groaned slightly, closing his eyes again. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up when he knew Hikaru wouldn't be doing the same. He couldn't even be bothered with school. Kaoru suddenly made up his mind. He would skip school and spend the day by Hikaru's side. Nodding, he got up and began to dress.

The days turned into weeks and Kaoru was steadily getting worse. He refused to eat or sleep, skipped school and spent all day by Hikaru's bedside. His friends and his parents were all extremely worried.

"Kaoru..." Yuzuha begged, placing a plate in front of her painfully thin son. "Please."

"I'm not hungry." The words were mechanical, rehearsed. He'd repeated this many a time.

"I don't care!" Yuzuha cried. "You need to eat!"

Kaoru looked at her, his face was extremely gaunt, and his cheekbones prominent. His eyes were bloodshot and showed how tired he was. Sighing, he took the fork and raised it to his lips, grimacing at the cardboard taste food seemed to have lately. Yuzuha sighed in relief as he finally began to eat and sat down opposite him. When he had finished, he stood up, his face blank.

"I'll be going to see Hikaru now." He said quietly, turning to leave.

"But what about..." Yuzuha began and frowned when the door slammed. "...school?"

Kaoru sighed as he exited the house and began to head for the gates when he heard a lordly voice cry out; "INTERVENTION!"

"What?" Kaoru cried as he was suddenly lifted up into the air and onto the shoulder of one Takashi Morinozuka. "Mori Senpai?! Tono?!" Kaoru yelled hoarsely.

"Quickly!" Tamaki cried dramatically, pointing in the wrong direction of the school. "To the club!"

"But Tama Chan!" Honey called, as Tamaki began to sprint away. "You're going the wrong way!"

Without missing a beat, Tamaki turned and began to run in the correct direction. Honey and Mori followed dutifully, Kyouya and Haruhi (who just wanted to be studying) both heaved a sigh before following.

--

Once they had reach the music room, Mori dropped a disgruntled Kaoru into a chair.

"What are you doing you baka??" Kaoru yelled at the host club 'king', irritation and annoyance evident in his voice and on his face.

"It's an intervention." Tamaki repeated. "to snap you out of this self destructive behaviour."

"This is ridiculous" Kaoru snapped, moving to stand up. However, as he attempted to stand, Mori pushed him back down again.

"You need to sort yourself out" Tamaki declared, pointing at Kaoru dramatically and putting his 'serious' face on.

"Get lost baka ousama." Kaoru snapped, rolling his eyes. "I don't have time for you today."

Tamaki pouted but stood firm in his resolve, which was a first as usually he would retreat to his corner. "Haruhi!" he cried, flipping his hair which sparkled and glittered.

"Hai?" said girl asked warily.

"Go get Kaoru some commoner coffee! It can only be done by a commoner such as yourself."

The words 'rich bastard' were dimly heard escaping the brunette as she left the room.

"Mori Senpai. Honey Senpai." Tamaki continued, ignoring Haruhi's muttering. "Go fetch him some food!"

"Yes sir!" Honey beamed, his face eager.

"Right." Mori said calmly as he was dragged from the room by the excited blonde.

Tamaki turned to look at Kaoru and frowned. "You look like a poverty ridden commoner!" he cried. "Mommy! Quickly! Call daddy's stylists!"

Kyouya made no comment about the family titles but instead took out his cellphone to do what was asked of him.

"Tono." Kaoru insisted. "Let me go"

"No" Tamaki replied quietly. "You're destroying yourself Kaoru...as your friends we cannot allow that to happen."

Kaoru stared at Tamaki silent and jumped as Haruhi placed a steaming cup of his favourite commoners' coffee on the table in front of him.

"A-arigatou" he muttered, picking up the cup and Haruhi smiled in reply.

"Kawaii..." He dimly heard Tamaki mumbled but mostly ignored him and began to drink his coffee. Haruhi sat opposite him and began to study. Suddenly, all four hosts looked up as Honey and Mori returned, each holding two trays each.

"f-four?" Kaoru asked warily, a beat of sweat forming on the side of his face.

"That's right!" Tamaki cried immediately. "You need to regain your strength."

"I'm not-"He began, but was silenced when five pairs of angry eyes glared at him. "okay-okay." He sighed in resignation and began to eat, wanting to punch Tamaki in his smug face.

"I told you this was a good idea!" the king sang, his eyes sparkling.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi muttered. "This was Kyouya senpai's idea... you just over dramatised it."

Kaoru continued to eat, not really wanting to but knowing he had to, especially with the other hosts watching him. He managed to eat the first plate and half of the second but point blank refused to eat the others. After a ten minute argument over this, Tamaki had finally given up. He smiled wryly.

"Well then. Time to change." He declared, pushing Kaoru towards the changing area. Kaoru sighed in obvious annoyance but went into the other room.

Fifteen minutes later, Kaoru re-emerged, looking better than he had in weeks. His hair was in its' usual style and he was dressed in some of the most stylish clothes which were on sale currently. He sighed as Tamaki, Honey and Mori gave him a thumbs up, Mori's face as blank as ever as he did so.

"Yeah, yeah" Kaoru sighed. "Thanks but can I go now?"

"But-but..." Tamaki whimpered.

"I'm going to see Hikaru." He insisted, gritting his teeth.

"Fine, fine." Tamaki relented. "But you better take better care of yourself now!"

Kaoru looked at him for a moment before his face broke into a small, sincere smile. Tamaki stared at him in surprise, as did the others.

"I will." Kaoru promised. "Arigatou Tono... all of you." And with those parting words, he turned and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Comatose

Chapter 5

_A/N- Pretty short one D: Sorry about this. Short but sweet eh? _

_**Warning!** - Contains some mild twincest as Kaoru confesses. _

_disclaimer- I don't own Own Ouran Host club sadly but If I did, Yaoi fangirls would be delighted._

Kaoru looked down at his brother and sat in his usual spot.

"Ohayou Hikaru." He said softly, taking his hand. "Today was...eventful and the day's only just begun." He gave a weak mirthless chuckle. "Tono and the host club decided to kidnap me. They force fed me, Hika." He gave a weak grin which quickly faded. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tiredly. "Hikaru..." he began slowly then looked up at the calendar. June 8th. His eyes widened slightly. "Already?" he gasped and looked back at his twin. "It's our birthday tomorrow Hikaru. I'll come down definitely and we'll spend the whole day together, I won't let mom drag me away either." He closed his eyes and bit his lip. The last thing he wanted was to celebrate his birthday when Hikaru wasn't awake but he'd definitely spend the whole day with him.

"Hikaru..." he began slowly. "I've been thinking a lot since the accident... and I thought about that kiss we shared... that accidental one. I wanted to apologize for it. Because I liked it. And this is the only time i'd be able to tell you this..." he laughed bitterly. "But I love you Hikaru...More than a brother." His eyes filled up with angry tears. "All that time at the club, I told myself it was only an act but then...it all changed Hika." He put his head in his hands. "Gomen." He whispered and stood up. "I need to clear my head."

He turned and walked away, not noticing when Hikaru's hand twitched, searching for the comfort which was Kaoru's hand.

-

Kaoru walked out of the hospital and headed for the local park. He sat underneath a tree around a lake and closed his eyes. Maybe he could catch up on his sleep whilst he thought... He sighed to himself and began to drift off, feeling the fatigue catch up with him as he slipped into a deep sleep.

When he awoke several hours later, he was dimly aware that it was dark and the park was silent.

"Whoa." He muttered, yawning. "How long was I out?" He looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "I've been out for eleven hours! I was really tired..." he frowned then jumped as his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out and raised an eyebrow when he saw he had around 30 missed calls, from both his mother and all the members of the host club.

"Moshi moshi. Kaoru speaking." He yawned. An anxious voice greeted him, his mother. He sighed slightly, listening to her and slowly his eyes widened.

"H-Hikaru is..awake!?"


	6. Chapter 6

Comatose

Chapter 6

_A/N- Last chapter! DX aww. Haha I had so much fun writing this. I wanna say thank you to several people. _

_Beki- My best friend. For being just as obsessed as me and for happily reading over my drafts of the story. _

_Miniver- for supporting me throughout the writing and giving me inspiration_

_And of course the twins themselves 83_

_disclaimer- I don't own Own Ouran Host club sadly but If I did, Yaoi fangirls would be delighted._

_**WARNING**- Contains the most twincest. So if your bothered.. stop now. _

_--_

Kaoru wasted no time in rushing back to the hospital. He skidded around the corner, passing a surprised Haruhi and Tamaki who called out his name as he passed. He raised a hand but didn't stop. Hikaru was awake, he had no time to waste.

"I should of been there" he whispered, angry at himself.

He pushed open the doors of the hospital and sprinted up to the second floor. He skidded around the corner and burst into his brother's room.

Amber eyes met their identical set and suddenly the world seemed to set into motion once again.

"Kaoru."

"H-Hikaru..."

Just seeing that smile again set Kaoru's heart into overdrive. He approached the bed, oblivious to his parents who were watching them and threw his arms around his other half. Hikaru smiled and pulled Kaoru closer to him.

Kaoru felt hot tears building in his eyes and let them fall, smiling wide.

Yuzuha looked at her husband and he nodded at her, so they both left silently to give the brothers a moment alone.

"You're crying." Hikaru whispered, moving to wipe his brothers eyes and smiled at him.

"G-gomen" Kaoru laughed weakly. "I'm just happy! You've been out for so long..."

Hikaru gently rested his forehead against Kaoru's, their noses touching. Kaoru's heart sped up and his cheeks turned pink.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru said softly. "I'll never leave you alone again."

Kaoru smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'm counting on it."

"Did you mean it?" Hikaru said suddenly, causing Kaoru to look up at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked, curiously.

"What you said...about loving me."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "W-what?" he stammered. "You heard that!"

Hikaru grinned and nodded. "Most coma victims are aware of their surroundings...even if they can't respond."

Kaoru stood up immediately and started to move back, fully intending to leave. "I...I..."

"Baka." Hikaru sighed, grabbing hold of Kaoru's wrist so he could not escape. "You can't say something like that and then just run away."

Kaoru felt tears building in his eyes.

"Gomen Hikaru" he whispered, pain laced in his tone and Hikaru's eyes softened.

"Baka" he repeated, this time more gently and took his brother in his arms. Kaoru closed his eyes, he'd forgotten after weeks of being separated how safe he felt in his brother's arms.

"Hikaru...I..." he began, looking up and was startled when a pair of warm lips crashed onto his own. The kiss was loving and tender and had no hesitation behind it. After a few moments, Hikaru pulled away and smiled.

"I feel the same."

He leaned inwards again and captured Kaoru's lips in his own once more. His tongue gently brushed against Kaoru's lower lip and said boy gave a small whimper and opened his mouth slightly, allowing Hikaru's tongue to slip inside. Hikaru ran his fingers through Kaoru's hair, letting out a small noise of delight when Kaoru gently nibbled on his bottom lip. They pulled away from each other and Hikaru smiled.

"Happy birthday Kaoru."

Kaoru glanced at the clock and smiled. One minute past midnight.

"Happy birthday, Hikaru."


End file.
